Fantasy's Seduction
by Swanqueen1215
Summary: Swanqueen request from a follower to write this fic about Lana reading a SQ fan fiction and Jen catching her ha ha. Then this happened well enjoy. NO DISRESPECT to Lana, Fred or Jen! comedy, SQ luv, chemistry, and sass. Enjoy and let me know what you think. I will be updating as I can I do a lot with my daughter and her care as she is special needs, working, writing, crazy busy.
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasy's Seduction**

This is a fanfiction WARNING this was requested by those who shall remain nameless, you know who you are. In this fiction, Jen & Lana are not dating or married. The cast re-enacts some scenes from OUAT and incorporates fan fiction and uploads them to Lana's YouTube channel for SQ fans. Lana and Jen read and pick out the fanfictions together then choose the scenes both feel comfortable doing. Lana directs and Jen produces the show. They called it "Once After Dark" No disrespect to Lana or Jen intended. All comments are welcome and appreciated. Rated E

Intro:

Lana and Jen are actors on "Once Upon A Time" a show on ABC network they have intense scenes filled with sexual tension that were to be filled with them hating each other and sizing the other up. It started that way but soon they began having feelings for each other, but they secretly fantasized what it would like to be together and did not want to ruin their friendship as they were really close not to mention their working relationship. Lana and Jen run into each other during a much needed vacation after season 3. Lana also was attending a panel at the "Spooky Empire" convention in Florida. Lana received a fanfiction on twitter from one of her closest fan friends she started reading it after she settled in her seat while she was waiting for her flight to arrive. Once on the jet and seated Lana was so into the story that when Jen spoke to her she jumped startled and surprised to see her. They were both on their way to Florida. A hotel mess up lands them in the same room. What will happen during the next 2 weeks may surprise you. If you want to know more you're going to have to read it and find out. I do not own OUAT. Credit to the very talented RhysMerilot for her fan fiction, "The White Bikini."

Ch 1

Lana was waiting at the Gate now finally. She was checking her email when her cell alerted her to a tweet from a friend she checked it on her way to the ramp to hand over her ticket and saved the link for after she got settled in her seat.

" _hmm interesting" a fan fiction? Lana thought, "Oh well something to read on the flight. Damn I need this vacation!"_

Lana made her way to her seat on the jet and put her stuff away in the overhead compartment and got buckled into her seat as the flight attendants started the safety protocols, quickly getting board, she decided to read the fanfiction. She touched the link that she saved to her cell before she boarded. Lana could not put her phone down she ignored text's messages and calls she was so into the story. "The White Bikini". She picked up where she left off in the story where Regina was with Emma in Regina's hotel room after a day out. Lana's eyes got bigger, adjusting herself in her seat as she read on,

 **The White Bikini**

" _Don't you just love storms Emma?"" "Yeah," she smiled as she followed Regina out onto the relatively dry balcony, the day almost dark as night as darker clouds rolled in overhead. "I do." Emma sipped her cider from her plastic glass as Regina's hand fell upon the small of her back, her tank top no longer affording the barrier that had been there before and a warm delicious shiver rolled down her spine at Regina's warm, soft fingers along her skin. Emma was not quite sure who made the first move, but one moment her eyes were focused on the storm as lightning crashed down over the water and the next thing she was staring into Regina's soulful brown eyes. Before she could even register the fact that they were just a hairsbreadth away, they were kissing, hard and deep, their cups of cider forgotten as they fell to the balcony floor and their hands reached out for one another. Emma grunted as Regina pressed her up against the glass, her lips moving from her own and trailing hot, open mouthed kisses along her neck. The raging storm was quickly forgotten as Regina pushed the sliding door back open, her arms wrapping around Emma's body their lips met once more. They stumbled back inside the room, hands grasping as they kissed with hot, wanton desire._

Lana could not believe what she was reading, she thought, what if the writers did put Regina and Emma together, she shook her head to get the thought out her mind as she flushed. "Hey," Lana jumped startled she grabbed her chest over her heart. "Oh Jen, you're going to give me a heart attack yet!" laughing out loud sucking in a deep breath, her heart was racing. "Sorry Lana, I did not mean to scare you, I just seen you sitting here and wanted to say hi, Are you okay?" "yeah, you just startled me that's all." "So Lana, why are you going to Florida?" "Oh, I needed a vacation I had to get out of the cold." I also have a convention to attend "Yeah, me too…" "So uh this flight is boring and we just hit our target height and I already have seen all of these movies last season break." "Jen, you want to sit with me? There is no one else sitting here that is if you're traveling alone. " "I am alone.., thanks.., Yeah…, that would be nice." They sat in silence glancing at each other when the other was not looking. Jen was reading her book and Lana was reading her fan fiction on her cell. Jen, flushed when Lana caught her staring at her, she giggled and Jen put her arms up in exaggerated frustration, "What?" "Nothing, Jen, I was just thinking…what are you going to do in Florida?" "I don't know swim, hike, and maybe some tennis or just relax. With the stress of this past 2 seasons I need to release a lot of tension…" "Oh? Same here, it's a bit too cold to hike and swim in nature during the cold Vancouver winter's. Laughing together, they sighed and decided to try to get some sleep before they landed. Lana got into her bag that she put under the seat in front of her to get her neck pillow. "These pillows they give on the flights are not that comfortable, I always take my own." "Wow, I should have thought about that!" Lana laughed, "I think that you and Emma do have a lot in more in common than you think?" As the smile spread she let out a giggle. "Nuu uhh" They were now both laughing. "We can share…if u…" "Are you sure? I don't want to impose?" "You're not Jen, I invited you to sit with me, did I not?" "Okay if you're sure…?" "Yes." Jen laid her seat back while Lana grabbed her fleece blanket, covered them both and put the neck pillow in-between their shoulders and drifted off to sleep.

They had sleep overs the last two in a half years being up late rehearsing scenes together, talking about family and friends, their holiday party's and events. But, this seemed more intimate. It felt nice, they always got along even though they can get on each other's nerves they make each other laugh and are always available for the other when needed as they do not have any family or many friends besides the cast and staff In Canada.

Lana, whimpered in her sleep, thrashing around in her seat, and jumped when she felt something, no someone, touching her cheek. Jen wrapped her arms around Lana and held her tight, "Hey, it's okay you were having a bad dream." Little did she know, she was actually dreaming about that fan fiction and what Jen was doing to her in that dream. But she was not going to tell her that.

They were good friends and had a lot in common neither were dating anyone but Lana did not want to create a problem at work it only lead to complications. To be honest she has thought about that more than once especially after the scene at the mine collapse, it's just the way they look at each other. The way that the story is written, their characters are only trying to size each other up to see if they can trust each other or to intimidate the other, but that is not what it did to her. "" _No, I can't think like that damn!""_ Lana thought.

"I ..I am okay.. thank you." Sweet beading at her forehead, her panties were soaked, shaky hands, face flushed. "I am going to freshen up." Lana slowly sat back up and stood up on shaky legs, and her hands were trembling with need. "Hey, let me walk you okay, I don't want you to fall." Lana was in no mood to argue, not even sure herself if she would make it without falling. "Okay, thank you". Jen stood up and took Lana's hand and walked her to the line by the time they got to the line only two other people waiting. Jen stood behind Lana and supported her back letting her lean on her front as Jen leaned up against the divider. Lana's breathing and heart rate was almost back to normal until she felt Jens muscles ripple on her back. Thankful to get inside the small room after closing the door she washed her face and sat down she had to think, she could not think near Jen especially after that dream it was like her fantasy she used after a long day working on set filled with sexual frustration. It seemed so real, she is really losing it, she thought. She needed release quick before going back out there or it would only get worse. "Lana, are you okay?" Jen asked,"Yeah, I might be in here for a while, I will come back out when I am done okay." "Okay I will look out for you and help you if you need me. Lana pulled her pants down to her ankles and sat back against the toilet remembering her dream.

She thought about that night after filming the mine scene after the explosion her emotions raw like a live wire she was so worked up due to the sexual tension after the scene she stayed in her trailer waiting for everyone to leave so she could fantasized about Jen as Emma and Regina as the Evil Queen that was the only safe way she thought, it could work, but it made her want Jen more. Now as she took care of herself, lightly caressing her body, her shoulders, arms, hands, chest, belly, and sides spreading goosebumps crawled over her sensitive skin. _The evil queen made Emma hers by making Emma only want the Evil Queen. She fantasized about Regina dressed in a leather low cut dress with her breasts pushed up by her black corset holding a riding crop with an evil grin on her face and a raised eye brow, Emma sitting on the saddle that set on the saddle bench her breasts swinging back and forth as she moves her hips as she rode the saddle. The Evil Queen teased her mercilessly using the crop if she did not listen a smack here, a smack there she was making her beg for release she would stop her just before she went over the edge. Telling her what she could and could not do. The Evil Queen smirked with satisfaction as she picked Emma up off of the saddle and laid her on the bed across the room and crawled up Emma's body, her eyes moving up torturously slow as she went. Only an inch away she put her knee in-between Emma's right at her core making her whimper and her hips roll up for the friction she badly needed. The Evil Queen's lips only an inch away from Emma's._

Lana's eyes fluttered shut as she imagined what she tasted like running her fingers over her wet pussy teasing her entrance with her finger pretending it was Jen's tongue.

The Evil Queen licked her lips slowly, Emma caught her breath and bit her lower lip as the Evil Queen rubbed her hard thick dark nipples over Emma's causing Emma to moan and jerk her hips smirking she lowered herself down towards Emma's open waiting mouth a feather lite touch with a soft kiss, _"You're so soft, so sweat, you taste of honey and wine."_ Now her full weight on Emma she moved Emma's arms above her head, she put her knee between Emma's legs up against her clit, Emma moaned at the friction and rolled her hips, then the Evil Queen licked and blew on her jaw, down her neck and bit the sensitive skin, sucked it in her mouth hard then ran the flat of her tongue over it to sooth the sting. Emma was wreathing beneath her moaning and panting rolling her hips up against Regina's much needed thigh. The Evil Queen looked down at Emma _"I want to feel how wet you are, my dear..hmm.. you're so wet! Are you going to be a good girl?"_ Nodding her head,Emma squirmed under The Queen _. " I want to see you cum for me!"_ as she ran her fingers through Emma's pussy she slid a finger slowly deep inside Emma going in and out slowly picking up the pace with Emma's breathing adding anotherfinger _"ah h, hmm, ohh, yes! Yes!.. oh..fuck!.. fuck!" "That's a good girl cum for me!" "ohh God… fuck! Fuck!"…_ Lana jumped when someone knocked on the door. So much for reliving the tension! Now it's just worse than before!

"Are you alright in there? "A flight attendant asked," with a shaky voice she answered, "Yes, I will be right out." Lana now humiliated cleaned up and had to force her mind to put the fantasy away until they landed and she could get into her hotel room. "" _This is not good_ ,"" she thought, "" _How can I sit there with her_ _right beside me uh this is going to be fun NOT!""_ When Lana got closer to her seat she noticed Jen had fallen asleep her head lolled to the right. She quickly and carefully moved pass Jen so as not to wake her. Before sitting down she grabbed her blanket and pillow she covered them up and guided Jen's head onto the pillow between them. Lana, laid her seat back lying on her side watching Jen sleep, she moved some hair behind Jen's ear and caressed her check with the back of her hand. Listening to Jen's slow steady breathing, she fell asleep.

Lana, was first to wake up she opened her eyes slowly and Jen's head was on Lana's shoulder her breath tickling Lana's neck, Lana's arm was on Jen's hip and Jen's arm was draped across Lana's waist. Lana was letting her mind wander back to her dream that she had, about Jen liking her too this fan fiction was really getting to her they are both going on vacation just like in the fiction.

The Captain came over the speaker thanking everyone for flying with Canadian airlines and to enjoy their stay. Lana rubbed Jen's arm "Hey sleepy head, time to wake up, were getting ready to land dear." "Hm five more minutes Gina please baby." "" _Who the hell is Gina?""_ Lana thought, Her hopes were shattered. " _Come on Jen_!" Lana prodded, patting Jen's leg trying to wake her. Jen's eyes slowly open and she smiles, "Good morning" they both stretched and yawned as they smiled sheepishly. "So..Jen who is Gina?" "What?" "You were talking in your sleep dear." Jen's face flushed. "No I did not!... Really?.., why?" "I don't know what you're talking about." Well she did, but she was not going to tell her that, seeing someone coming down the aisle she sat up "Finally some coffee! As Jen seen an attendant with the breakfast cart" Jen, smiled. "No, trust me, that stuff is horrible." Lana said, wait we can get a Starbucks after we get our luggage… that is if you are not meeting anyone" "No..no… I am on my own out here, sighing, " _Omg really smooth Morri ! Did I just do that? I am such a_ _dork! Make Lana feel bad say that your all alone so she has to drag you around duh!"_ Jen, seeing the hopeful look in Lana's eyes she gave in, okay. They got their luggage, went to pick up their cars, but an employee made a mistake and gave Lana's car to someone else. _"This can't be happening, seriously!"_ Lana took in a deep calming breath and held it for a minute. "It's okay, I know people make mistakes is their another car available?" The young assistant looked in her mid 20's. The girls fingers were shaking as she tried to type in the computer to find a solution to this dilemma. Lana felt for the poor girl, "What is your name, she asked in a soothing tone, "Destiny" she squeaked" "Well Destiny, It's okay I am not furious with you, but I do need to find some other form of transport." Lana stated, with her kind smile as Jen walked up behind her holding her rental keys. "What is taking so long, I need that coffee?" Destiny, smiled back, "Mayor Mills's car went to someone else she looked down shifting her weight side to side." Laughing Lana put her hand up "No, no, I am not Mayor Mills, I am, Lana Parrilla, the actress, that plays the evil queen, is that why you were shaking like a leaf in a tornado?" Destiny, let out a breath she did not realize that she was holding, she laughed out loud. "I am so sorry I did not know your real name I could not think just… it's…it's my first day and I watch the show and you scare the hell out of me but I love it!" "I seem to have that effect on people, its ok." Lana smiled and said, "I have been there, I love Freddy Krueger. I am happy that you do like the show, but I promise to not throw a fireball at you besides, my magic does not work outside of Storybrooke." They all laughed together as Destiny's nerves calmed. "Lana" Jen asked, "Why don't we just share the car that is if you're staying close by.. if .. you would … like to I mean? "Are you sure?.. Jen, I don't want to impose." "No, no, it's all good. Hey you let me use your pillow and blanket on the flight and kept me away from the poison coffee so at least let me do this." Looking at Jen tilting her head to the side thinking "" _Why not, we are friends, besides, it would be nice to not be alone the whole trip."_ "Lana, where are you staying at?" "The Gardens, why? Where are you staying?" Jen's eyes got big, jaw dropped. "No freaking way!" Laughing, Jen said, "I am staying there!" "Great minds think alike!" Lana said, while Destiny just stood there watching them in amazement "Talk about fate, you too are destined to be together it just keeps pushing you two towards each other." Lana and Jen looked at her at the same time and then back at each other flushing in embarrassment uh "Were only friends Destiny." Jen said,"Yeah, I have heard that before." laughing Destiny shook her head. "Enjoy your vacation when you return the car on your departure date you can tell me all about it." She smiled and waved as they turned and pulled their luggage behind them as they went to load the car.

They arrived at the Hotel an hour late due to the mix up about the car. And waiting in line for their coffee. Lana went inside to get her room key card. "Hello, My name is Sean are you checking in?" "Yes, Parrilla, Lana Parrilla." "Yes, here we go, okay your all set mam." Handing her the key card. Lana was listening to the pool and gym schedule when Jen came in with the flat that held their luggage. Jenn told the front desk she had a reservation and gave them the paperwork she had printed out. "I am so sorry Ms. Morrison, but your room was destroyed during a fire we tried to reach you, but did not get an answer." Jen's face went pale, she grabbed for her cell out of her back pocket, she forgot to turn it back on after they landed, "" _Really, This just_ _keeps getting better and better NOT_."" "Is the room salvageable?" "No it is filled with chard wood, plastic, fabrics, and fire foam it is not safe to stay in mam." Lana and Jen just looked at each other thinking " _another sign?"_ "Are there any other rooms available?" Jen asked the front desk manager. He asked for her card and ID and put in her information trying to find her a room to no avail. "I am so sorry Sean said, due to a fan convention and Doctor seminar there are no other rooms available." "Sean, Lana said, what about other hotels could you call any?" "No mam, all the hotels are booked, again, I am so sorry for the inconvenience." "Jen, why not just stay with me I have a king bed and a pull out couch in mine and a fully equipped kitchen?" "Oh no, I could not, Lana, you are already being put out by sharing your pillow, blanket, and now, your room." "Come on Jen it's no bother really your sharing the car and besides it will be fun please." "Are you sure you want this?" "I am sure, Destiny would be thrilled and gave Jen a smile and a wink and turned on her heal. Lana, sweat talked Sean into sending up dinner by room service free of charge for their inconvenience. Smiling both Lana and Jen headed to the elevator. "" _Their room, God what has she gotten herself into now?""_ Lana closed her eyes as she thought how she was going to handle sleeping near Jen with all this pent up sexual frustration hanging over her. They entered the elevator to go up to the top floor. Lana explained that the room has a balcony roof top and how it is perfect for overlooking the city.

They walked to their room and Lana tried to open the door, but the card would not work because her hands were shaking. Jen put her hand over Lana's to help her open the door sending sweat shivers down her spine at the touch. Lana could feel Jen's hot breath on her neck causing little shocks of electricity erupting throughout her body, her ass fit right into Jen's hips, a perfect fit, she could feel Jen's breasts rub against her back it's all she could do not too moan at the sensations running through her. Once inside Jen turned to Lana "Nice room?"

When one walked in the door immediately to your left was a dark marble entrance table with apple and cinnamon candles and flowers, a large living room with a 50 inch screen t.v., and an oval shag rug in front of the black leather L shaped couch. The sliding glass doors lead out to the rooftop balcony. Then to the right along the wall across from the living room was a full white kitchen with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances, the bathroom she walked in to get a closer look. It had long white marble counter with two sinks with storage and a walk-in jetted bathtub, to the right was the walk-in closet. The king sized bed was father in towards the right with two matching dark marble night tables, matching headboard, and dresser. "Yeah, I like it, she smiled, because it is right in the middle of where I want to go." they quietly put their stuff away and Lana put her phone on charge then she got her nighty out "" _Damn this is not going to be easy, I should have packed more pj's"_! They watched t.v, until their dinner arrived after they ate in a comfortable silence glancing at each other every so often they settled back on the couch laughing about their day. Lana got up and gathered her bath stuff. "Hey, Jen, I am taking a bath do you need the bathroom before I go in?" "No, I am good thanks. I will just watch t.v. or something while I wait for you, my cell charger is not working for some reason." "You can use mine if you need to it should be done in ten minutes." "Ok thanks, I will get a new one tomorrow " Lana smiled as she closed the door she did not want to tell her that she needed to have a soak to try to release some of the tension from the long day." she lit the candles turned the lights down undressed and stepped into the hot soapy water and felt some of the tension slip away as she slowly emerged herself in its sweat caress, she sat back against the big round tub letting the jets ease the aches in her muscles her eyes then fluttered closed.

Jen sat down on the big black leather couch grabbed the remote flipping channels. "" _Boring nothing good on, great!""_ A beeping noise alert went off indicating that Lana's cell battery was done charging. She got up and walked over to the entrance table and unplugged Lana's cell and plugged hers in. Jen swiped the screen, "A code, really," "Uh Hey, Lana what is your code so I can put your noise back on for your cell? Without thinking Lana said, "1215" "Okay thanks" Jen was taken aback when she realized that the code was their birthdates. Jen put the code in "Hhm what is this? Oh wow!" Jen could not believe what she was reading, she walked over to the bed, pulled the covers down, stripped to her boy shirts and tank, crawled in the bed and started reading;

 **The White Bikini**

" _Do you want this?" Regina murmured and Emma nodded. "Do you want me?"Yes." "Then take me." She said as her breath hitched in her chest. "Bedroom," she said before she crush their lips together once more…._

 _Emma straddled her hips and pulled back from her lips sitting back on her haunches while breathing heavily as Regina's hands skimmed up her thighs, up over her abdomen and her breasts, her thumbs rolling over her hard nipples as Emma drank in the sight of the gorgeous woman beneath her, Thunder crashed loudly outside close enough to rattle the hotel, but neither were paying attention to the storm raging outside as they stared into one another's eyes, a storm of their own growing rapidly._

" _Shit! Shit!"_ Face palm!Lana forgot that she had the fanfiction open on her cell she jumped up out of the tub grabbing a towel to put around her and opened the door and cleared her throat, holding her arm out in front of her palm up "Hmm can I please have my cell back?" nuh uh nope as Lana reached for her cell Jen held it up away from her on the opposite side of her out of Lana's reach, stretching trying to get her phone she fell onto Jen, Jen rolled her over pining Lana underneath her, " Lana wined, "Come on Jen, Please just give me my cell!" "Maybe, if you answer my questions." Smirking feeling very proud of herself. "What?" "Did you write this?" "No, the link was posted on twitter!" "Why are you reading a smutty fan fiction about our characters?" Lana huffed, Lana flushed red, not making eye contact, then stared right into her eyes "Who is Gina?" she replied. Now Jen was flushed, she avoided the question and tickled Lana's sides. Lana went for Jen's sides surprised Jen and rolled her over they both giggled now she is straddling Jen's hips not aware that now only half of her towel was covering her, Jen rolled Lana back over tickling under her arms with Lana squirming under her Jen put her knee between Lana's legs to gain her balance as she attacked Lana under her knees causing Jen's knee to rub against Lana's wet pussy. Jen stopped moving "Your wet!" "I was in the tub you goof!" Jen stared into Lana's eyes searching for answers to questions she did not want to ask. Lana's eyes fluttered shut, Jen, jumped up off of the bed "I need a shower!" and went to the bathroom she stripped and put her clothes on the floor by the door, let the tub water out, she needed to think, she turned the water on and got in under the hot spray. Did Lana want her? "" _I need a plan to figure out if she wants to be with me, I don't think she is dating anyone? Maybe, it could work, they can make it work because true love always finds a way! No, damn now I sound like fucking Snow white!""_ Lana laid on the bed wanting to tell her, and she almost did. Lana was so worked up she could not relax she started staring up at the ceiling counting the flower peddles on the boarder around the room where the walls meet the ceiling. "" _Shit, Does she know? What am I going to do? What am I thinking about? She has a girlfriend anyway, "Gina""_ She spat out the name like it was a rotten apple!"Lana figured she had to take care of this now before Jen got out of the shower because she did not want to attack her in her sleep. She started slowly, lightly caressing with shaky hands, her face, neck, shoulders, arms, sides, chest, belly. She was so wet she was aching, she let her fingers slide up and down her wet pussy around her swollen clit pretending it was Jen's tongue, moaning Lana started moving her hips "Oh…oh hmm ahhh…yes! Yes! Oh… hhmm…right there .." rolling them up and down while her other hand went to an already hard dark think nipple twisting it, she started thrashing on the bed her head moving side to side as she relived her dream from last night. She was so enthralled that she did not hear the shower turn off. Jen got out dried off and realized she needed her clean clothes she opened the door a little to peak out as she heard a whimper. There was Lana in the middle of the bed going at it like there was no tomorrow she put a finger inside slowly and moved it in deep and out slowly all the way to the tip again "Oh..Jen yes! Fuck Baby I am gona cum for you! Do you want to see me cum huh?" She put in another finger went a little faster she twisted the other nipple rolled over onto her knees ass in the air, legs spread, head to the side on the pillow "OHH… God… oh.. oh.. fuck!" She added another finger and slammed into her pussy faster her hips jerked O K!" as she came hard crying out Jen's name into the pillow she collapsed sighing as she cured up on the side of the bed and drifted off to sleep. That just answered most of Jen's questions, now she is going to put her plan in place. She put her dirty close in the bag that she brought with her and grabbed her boy shorts and tank went back into the bathroom to get dressed, brushing her teeth and her hair. When done she went back out to go to sleep but how could she sleep now knowing how Lana felt all she could see when she closed her eyes was Lana moaning and thrashing on the bed crying out her name. "Damn this is going to be a long night?" Jen went to the left side of the bed by the door while Lana was on the right side facing towards the window and bathroom. Jen moved the sheets down and crawled into the bed quietly as to not wake Lana up now lying on her back with her right arm bent up by her shoulder and her right leg bent up at the knee breathing shallow breaths. Jen laid down and pulled the covers up and started planning on how to make Lana hers, " _tonight's phase 1, Test Lana. Phase 2, find out if Lana wants to be with me or Emma. Tomorrow night phase 3, Show her how I feel. Bam!_ She fist pumped in the air. Jen started phase 1 and inched closer to Lana, laying on her side now and put her head on Lana's shoulder, put her left arm around Lana's chest below her left breast, Lana sighed in her sleep, Jen tucked her right arm underneath her side, and put her left knee between Lana's just above her knee causing Lana's hips to move slightly readjusting. Jen could hear Lana's heart beat a little faster giving Jen more encouragement. Next, Jen rubbed her nose lightly on Lana's neck below her left ear, Lana made a noise low in her throat, then Jen nuzzled closer, her breath tickled Lana's neck sending chills down her body, like waves crashing on a shore. Jen moved her knee a little higher, Lana rolled her hips and moved down towards Jen's knee that was too far away from her throbbing clit, Jen could feel Lana's heart beating wildly under her hand that was still on her chest, she got a little braver and caressed around Lana's already hard nipple with her thumb sending little shockwaves of pleasure right down between Lana's legs. Oh..hhmm... causing her to open her eyes wide looking at Jen whose eyes were closed. Her panties now soaked. "" _Shit! God she feels so good! She must be dreaming. She has to be right? Yes! She has a girlfriend "Gina"_ she spat the name out like it was a rotten apple. "" _But, how can something that feels so good be wrong? Who is this damn Gina? God I am so wet! I can't handle this! God! I don't want her to stop! Damn!""_ Lana could not handle thisso she slowly tried to move Jen's arm from her chest but Jen just held her tighter and moved her knee up higher… "Oh hhmm God fuck, Lana's hips started moving on their own against Jen's knee, not able to, in good conscience, let this continue, Lana rolled out of bed quickly she went on shaky legs to the dresser and grabbed clean undies and grabbed her cell on the way to the bathroom, cleaned up and slipped on her clean undies to wired now to sleep she decided to check her emails. Jen could not figure out what was wrong, Lana responded, the signs were definitely there the plan was working then it was not. "" _Shit, what did I do? Lana was liking this, I could tell, but then she stopped, why? Ok Phase 2 tomorrow maybe she is scared, I need to think about this.""_ Lana wanted to be sure that production got the go ahead to start season 4 of their YouTube series "Once After Dark" She and Jen have been working on this project with the help of fanfictions for the show Once Upon A Time that they star in. Lana sent several replies then went back to the bed to try to get some sleep. Jen was now facing the opposite side now on the other side of the bed Lana closed her eyes willing sleep to come.

The early morning sun was slowly peeking through the curtains as Jen woke first. She felt Lana laying her chest into her back, her arm around Jen's waist her ass fit in Lana's hips like a glove, so perfect. Jen was feeling hopeful, so she turned around slowly in Lana's arms putting her arm around Lana's waist to rest on her hip. Lana smiled in her sleep and put her knee between Jen's. "" _Hhm wonders never cease.""_ Jen nuzzled her nose in Lana's neck, kissing her pulse point rolling Lana onto her back she put her knee up to her clit Lana's hips started rolling towards Jen's knee. Jen started to slowly kiss up to her ear, she licked it and pulled her earlobe into her mouth, Lana moaned rolling her shaky hips, feeling her undies getting soaked her eyes shot open "" _UHH not again! This can't be happening!_ "" Lana's face flushed, "Morning, how did you sleep?" Lana stretched as she yawned, she decided to act as if nothing happened. _"Mmhh, good, u?" "like_ a baby. So you want to go to the beach today?"Lana thought about this for a moment. Well it would be better than staying in the room. "Sure why not? Sounds like fun" Smiling Jen said, "We can take a picnic lunch."Inhaling deeply, _"Hhmm,_ Jen what smells so good?"Smiling Jen said _, "_ I had room service bring up breakfast seeing you were sleeping right through it. _"_ Lana blushed again, _"_ Thank you, for not waking me, I have not slept this good in months."

Lana and Jen got up, ate breakfast and started planning the day as they got dressed. Lana wore her short jean shorts and grey and blue Bruce Springsteen shirt and white sandals with her black bikini on underneath and Jen wore her white short shorts with a yellow top, a turquoise bikini underneath and brown sandals they packed up the car to head off to the beach. Lana made them a lite lunch with fruit and bottles of water. Then they were off. Lana parked the car and they searched for a spot on the not too crowded beach. Jen was proud of herself for finding the best spot. "Hey, Lana, how about here? It's by the dressing rooms and snack bar." It would figure that you would find the food. It was so hot out you could fry an egg on the sidewalk with no cool breeze. Laughing, Lana chided, "You are such a child! _"_ Jen could listen to her laugh all day. Lanastopped and put her bag and food basket down and took out the beach blanket and Jen helped her smooth it out. Lana stepped out of her sandals, took her shirt and shorts off and took out her sunscreen and Jen offered to get her back. "Sure, that would be nice, thank you."

Lana rolled onto her belly and undid her bikini top, Jen straddled Lana's legs putting her knee between her upper thighs and started rubbing lotion over her back, down her sides, kneading the muscles,. "Wow, your tight _."_ "Well with all the mishaps and the flight alone my body takes in all of the stress" Jen moves up to her shoulders working the knots out, down over her back, down her sides. Lana moaned as her skin puckered at the feather lite touches along her sides. Jen tickled her sides, giggling and squirming Lana turned over and caught emerald green eyes looking into hers neither talked or moved for what seemed like an hour searching for answers they were too scared to ask. Lana struggled to get up, Jen lets her, "Last one in buys diner!" "Hey! No fair! I still have to take off my clothes!" Laughing as she ran and threw off her clothes as she went, Lana was already diving in waves swimming towards another.

Jen just waded in the cool water and splashed a little on her arms and waist then went to sit on their blanket. Jen just sat there watching Lana as she started coming out of the water with her eyes and mouth open wide. " _What?"_ Jen cleared her throat, "uh nothing, I was just thinking"Lana chuckled lowly, _"_ Yeah, ok right, so what are you thinking about?" Before Jen knew it was out of her mouth not thinking, she said, _"_ How hot you look right now!" "uhh what about your girlfriend?" "What girlfriend?" "Gina" _"_ ohh that, she is not my girlfriend, she is my crush," "A crush, do I know who it is? _" "_ Maybe" _Jen_ Feeling self-conscious now, looked down at her hands in her lap. "But, I don't think she knows I like her." They just stare into each other's eyes as a thick storm cloud moves closer and it starts getting windy an announcement comes over the speakers "The beach is closing now due to a major storm that's about to break through." Lana and Jen rush to pack their stuff and run to the car as the clouds let loose. Now soaked, they sit in the car with their towels wrapped around them for warmth they dried their hair and put them in the back seat. The ride back to the hotel was silent. Sharing glances along the way. Jen was trying to figure out how to tell Lana who Gina is without embarrassing herself even more. Lana pulled into the hotel parking lot and looked over at Jen. "Well were here let's take the stuff upstairs and get warmed up." They walked in with their hands filled with the beach stuff and food, got showered and dressed. They kept their tops the same but decided on shorts to stay cool as the heat grew from the storm, there is a slight chill from the rain. Jen Joined her on the balcony, standing beside her, and smiled a little, "Sorry, the day was ruined." "It's not your fault, you don't control the weather." "So are you going to tell me about this crush?" "It's complicated." "Try me" "I work with her." Lana let this settle in as she started putting different pieces of information together. Overlooking the city as the lighting strikes and thunder claps Lana cleared her throat after a few minutes of silence looking at Jen searching for clues as to her thoughts. Jen moved closer to Lana watching for signs of rejection and when Lana moved a little closer to her, Jen turned Lana to face her, she put her hands on Lana's hips and lowered her head drowning in big brown eyes Jen gave Lana the lightest of kisses across her lips sending chills down Lana's spine moaning into the kiss she put her hands in Jen's hair bringing her closer. Their kiss turns from soft feather light kisses to wanton desire filled with lustful moans. Jen, paused for air, "God, it's been you!" "I used your character name so no one would find out." "Why did you not say anything?" "I can't lose you, you're my best friend and I did not want things to get weird, I mean we work together and I did not want to make you uncomfortable." Lana looked deep into Jen's eyes seeing the sincerity of her words, it made her heart leap she brought Jen closer to her, Lana's nipples were straining through her shirt and rubbing on Jen's nipples sending bolts of arousal through their bodies. Lana licked Jen's lower lip begging to be allowed in Jen opened willingly for her moaning as Lana deepened the kiss sucking on her tongue as she ran her hands over Jen's back. Jen rolled her hips into Lana's. "Jen, Do you want me? Want this, us?" "Fuck yes! I have dreamed of making love to you. You're all I can think about" "Then take me to bed. Now!" Jen did not need to be told twicewithout another word Jen picked Lana up, Lana's shirt moving up her chest, wrapping her legs around Jens waist. Jen could feel how wet Lana was her panties were soaked. With an insatiable hunger in her eyes Lana took Jen's lips once again into a searing hot kiss that left no doubt in her mind how much Lana wanted her. Jen moved them back inside over to the bed stumbling along the way. Jen laid Lana down in the middle of the bed stripping quickly and crawled up to kiss her jaw, her ear, and down her neck making Lana moan and marked Lana as hers. "Jen.. it's the middle of the day … this is crazy …someone could hear us. _"_ Just then Jen sucked Lana's ear lobe into her mouth and bit gently. Lana rolled her hips up seeking friction. ""Hmmm…Jen….oohh."" Jen moved Lana's shirt up started kissing, nibbling, and biting gently her way up and slowly back down Lana's chest. Once she reached her waist she cupped her pussy massaging it, Lana's moaning fills the room and her hips rolling as her breath grew raspy. Jen put two fingers on the seam of Lana's jean shorts over her hard clit moving her fingers up and down the length of her pussy "Oh…Oh my…Hmm _...!"_ Switching it up she moved her fingers in a circle on over her hard clit her hand rested on Jen's upper arm squeezing, "Ohhh God…. Fuck…harder…under… please…Jen…I need to feel you" Jen had Lana writhing wildly under her as she pulled Lana's jean shorts down and off of her ankles. Jen now laying above Lana sharing their shaky breaths snaked her hand down between Lana's legs and felt her wetness. "Fuck, Lana you feel incredible.. so wet" Jen now usingher middle finger circled Lana's entrance gathering the wetness and moving it around her pussy getting her swollen clit ready. Slowly she moved her finger up to circle Lana's hard clit. Lana took a quick inhale and bit her lip to keep herself from yelling out. Now panting in between moans, bucking her hips, begging for release, squeezing Jen's arm she cried out. "Ohh… uhh…Fuck… Jen" "I want to see you cum for me! Yes!...Yes!..". God Yes! don't stop! I am so close _"_ Jen closed the gap between their mouths in a passionate kiss letting her tongue dance with Lana's moans into each other's mouth. Jen broke the kiss and said, "Shirt off now! I want your nipples in my mouth!"Lana moaned at the loss of Jens touch while she sat up a little and wiggled out of her tank. Jen's mouth found a hard thick nipple as Lana's eyes filled with lust, she pulled Jens shirt over her head and pulled her down for another kiss darting her tongue in and out around sliding with Jen's. Breaking the kiss, Jen trailed kisses down Lana's jaw, and chest she flicked her tongue over a thick dark nipple and grazed her teeth biting gently then with the flat of her tongue she smoothed the sting. "Oh..Uh.. God Yes! Like that oh.. Fuck…Lana's hips bucked harder faster "In… now…oh… uh _…"_ Jen eased two fingers inside Lana slowly but kept her thumb on her clit as she started pumping in and out. Lana's panting and holding her breath as she nears her release "God you feel so good!" she whimpered and Jen added a third finger moving faster and harder.. she watched Lana's face as she was blissing out soon reaching her climax she took her other nipple into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it and pulled it with her teeth gently. "Oh..Fuck! Jen, I'm so close…don't stop… don't stop …oh …oh… o K!… J.. E.. N!" Lana's body jerked, arched her back then went rigid, holding her breath and shook with her release and collapsed. Looking into each others eyes, calming their breaths they exclaimed, "Wow" "Yeah, wow _"_ Jen moved to lay beside her pulling Lana in closer to her, resting Lana's head on her shoulder Jen rubbed Lana's back in a soothing caress they drifted off to sleep. Jen woke up to Lana caressing her arm and chest "Hmm, Hey." "Hey, yourself." Lana kissed Jen's check, jaw, then her lips as she put her knee in between her legs and flips them over, with a wicked grin spreading over her face. "Now it's my turn." Lana put Jen's arms up above her head, her mouth opened in surprise with a squeak, and hair cascading over the pillow.

"You, my sweet, look like an angel." She lowered her head towards Jen's mouth and took her bottom lip in-between her teeth tugging it gently and kissed her slowly moving her mouth over Jen's then she sucked it in and let go with a pop. Lana started kissing down her jaw, to her ear, and down her neck as she lightly caressed Jen's sides causing chills to spread all over her body and a fire in between her legs. Lana kissed, licked, and nibbled her way down a squirming Jen. kissing her hip, knee, and up the inside of her thigh she bit down lightly and tugged the skin with her teeth. Jen hissed at the sharp pain then Lana smoothed it over with the flat of her tongue. "I like to bite...Hmmm… You, my sweet, taste divine! A true rare delicacy that I am going to enjoy devouring very, very, slowly. I want you to cum in my mouth like a raging river so I can drink your juices!" The thought excited her even more as her hips began rolling up towards Lana's knee moving her hips lower and she moaned on contact with smooth warm skin. "Uhh..Hhmm _…_ Lana sat up and looked into Jen's eyes shaking her head side to side. "Nu uh stay still, we have all night and every day." Jen's body filled with a lustful hunger that she could not control as Lana took a deep breath and sniffed up her body from her knees up to her neck, she wanted to imprent Jens smell in her brain, Jen shook in anticipation. Lana kissed Jen's warm inviting mouth once more before descending down to her belly button letting her long black hair caress over Jen's hard nipples, "Uhh..Hmm Fuck! you feel so good!" down Jen's chest and waist while her hands lightly caressed down her shoulders, arms, sides, and waist. Jen was wreathing under Lana, her hips rocking up and down. "Ohh Shit! Fuck ! Ohh" In one quick move Lana had spread Jen's legs and bent her head and licked up from Jen's entrance to her hard clit making circles with her tongue "Oh k!" she flicked it once causing Jen to jerk and cried out "Holly Fucking Shit Lana! God!"As Lana sucked her clit hard in her mouth and moved her mouth back and forth sucking on her clit like it was a dick. Jen's legs started to shake uncontrollably Lana then put two fingers inside Jen and curled them into her G spot coming almost all the way out then ramming back in fast and hard Jen now moaning and rocking her hips to meet Lana's thrusts. Lana knowing now that Jen is on the crest of her building orgasm sucks harder on Jen's swollen clit as she rams her fingers in and out faster and harder. "Ohh..Ohh…Jesus fucking Christ Fuck me! God!" The room smelled of sex and the wet sounds of their lovemaking echoed throughout the room "Your so fucking wet! I love how wet you get for me! I want you to cum all over me!"Lana sucked her clit back in her mouth again harder,Jen moaned, "L a n a!" her body stiffened, her fists gripped the sheets, inhaled deeply, and cried out her release. _"_ Ohh shit shit fuck L..an a!"Lana sucked up Jen's juice _,_ as she came like a waterfall. Her body went limp spent. "Damn woman you're gonna suck me dry!" Lana, smirked, and said "Your delicious!" as she sucked one finger slowly and then the other as she sat back on her knees and wiped her dripping mouth and she replied, _"_ and you're insatiable!"Lana laughed as she crawled up and laid down beside Jen resting her head on her chest. "What are we going to do about us, about work _?"_ Jen askedas she put her arm around Lana's back to caress her. "We can discuss plans tomorrow. For now let's get some sleep. But, I do know that I want us, whatever we need to do, I want us." Jen smiled into Lana's neck and held her tighter in her arms and took her mouth softly in a long lazy kiss as they drifted off into a blissful sleep.

 **Okay, so truth be told how was it? Please leave a comment good or bad in order to improve or to know I am doing as asked correctly. If there is a want for more to this story to see how they have dealt with the rest of their vacation, work, family and friends. Please let me know. I have several ways I want to go with this but just looking to see what you all would like to see. Hope you enjoyed this story. I will be waiting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasy's Seduction

Ch 2

The light shining in the room through the hotel blinds danced along the mirror's in the room. Lana woke first blinking several times trying to remember where she was. Someone tightened their grip around her waist and a lazy smile came as Lana remembered. Lana turned slowly around to face her love, how lucky was she that she actually found someone that fit her so perfectly she will never know. Lana kissed Jen's forehead. "Good morning ducky." "Hey." Grinning like a Cheshire cat Jen stretched and yawned while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Morning babe." "So babe what would you like to do today?" "Coffee first, shower, then we talk about the day." "Sounds good to me." Jen cuddled up to Lana again drifting off back to sleep. "Jen, come on let's get breakfast." "Five more minutes babe," Lana rolled her eyes as she stated. "I swear you are still a child."

"Come on last one in the shower does the dishes." Jen jumped up out of the bed and raced off to the bathroom but forgot to grab her clothes she slides across the wooden floor again grabs her cloths as Lana just chuckles at her, slowly gets up, calls room service and orders their breakfast, as she gathers her items, and walks into the bathroom while Jen is just starting to lather up. They wash quickly, toweled off, and got dressed as a knock startled them. Lana went to the door while Jen sat on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Breakfast is here." Lana announced. Jen got up and went to the table to help set it up. They ate in a comfortable silence. The couple did the dishes together as soft music played in the distance. Jen grabbed a handful of suds smirking at Lana. "No! Jen, come on I am dressed I don't want to get.." Just at she was about to say it Jen through suds on her wetting her shirt. "Wet" Lana glared at Jen as she started walking towards her Jen stumbled backwards as her love advanced with her own hands full of suds twice as big as Jen's. "Ha, Jen ran around the room taunting Lana around the couch and squealing through the small rooms. Lana caught her and drenched her shirt in turn as payback. "Really?" Jen huffed as she took her shirt off lifting it over her head she turned to see Lana staring at her with eyes darkened with desire. She pounced on Jen kissing her and backing her up against the wall. Jen moaned into the kiss as she ran her hands up and down Lana's back. Lana broke the kiss. "So what do you want to do today?" "We could go to the beach or Disney it's not supposed to rain." As she winked at her love. "The more time I spend with you I am believing that you are a child."

"What about hiking? We can pack a lunch, then we can swim in the lake." Jen smiled as she thought about seeing her girlfriend in her bathing suit again, her long tan legs, her hair blowing in the wind. "JEN" "Wha hm." She cleared her throat. What?" Lana slapped her arm jokingly. "I am serious." "I know, I was only thinking." "About what?" "If I tell you we will never leave this room today." Lana smirked, she had her own thoughts about what they would be doing on this hike as well.

"Okay, a hike it is." They worked in tandem preparing their bags. Lana went over her check list three times before satisfied that they had all the necessary items packed. Jen made and packed their lunches along with bottled waters and a blanket. "Ready to go Ducky?" "Babe, don't call me that please I don't like it." "Okay, then what shall I call you?" Jen thought for a few moments and stated. "I like it when you talk in Italian. Pick one." "Tesoro?" "Yeah I like that one. Wait what does it mean?" Jen looked at Lana as if it would be Ducky in Italian. Smiling at her love. "It a term of endearment like sweetheart or honey." Jen thought for a few moments. "Yeah, I really like that." "Okay, Tesoro, lets pack the car and get going before lunch arrives we will need a break midday that is when we will stop by the lake. I have it all mapped out." "Smirking, Jen looked at her love, It figures you would. You also have a lot in common with Regina babe." Lana just laughed at her. "It's best to be prepared in case of an emergency."

Regina made sure their room was locked as Jen loaded the car she snuck back up to the room to make sure they did not forget anything. Satisfied now she went back downstairs to their car with a very impatient Jen taping her foot by the car. "Where did you disappear too?" "I just needed to check a few things all is well let's get going." Jen just rolled her eyes and got inside the driver's side as Lana got in. The car roared to life Jen put the car in gear and carefully moved out into traffic.

An hour later Lana sat out on top of the car with the map spread out in front of her. "I don't get it, we made all the right turns we had to miss something." As tears threatened to appear she tried to rub them away. Jen took the map. "Sweetheart it's upside down, our turn into the hiking trail is like three miles back we just missed it."

Jen handed Lana some water and watched her drink slowly she averted her eyes as she started thinking again about the way Lana felt in her arms, how she tasted. She shook her head. "Come on babe lets go were almost there and according to this map the trail hike to the lake is about an hour. We are not that far off schedule. Lana sighed and got back in the car folding the map as she chastised herself for not realizing the map was upside down. "Babe, it can happen to anyone, we are just stressed out over all of the mess ups over our trip. But I would not have it any other way because it kind of pushed us together, so yeah." This made Lana smile she moved her hand over onto Jen's and squeezed. "Thank you, for that Tesoro, I feel the same. I don't know if or when I would have acted on my feelings if not pushed a little." Jen re-started their car and turned around on the deserted road and headed back as they searched for a parking area for the trail.

Fifteen minutes later found Jen and Lana parked and loading their packs onto their back that they rented at the park office. Lana looked at Jen and doubled over in laughter at the sight. "Babe, come on help me get this thing on." Jen was struggling to get the straps untwisted from her legs. Jen huffed when she got no response from the brunet. She looked behind her and Lana was on her knees laughing with no sound and tears streaming down her face at Jen's predicament. "Lana, please just come here and fix this contraption." Lana got up on shaky legs and walked over and helped set her love free then put the pack on her back correctly.

Now they are almost to the lake as they are toping the mountain. They brake to look at the beautiful scenery around them. Jen grabbed her camera to get some shots of a Bald Eagle feeding its chicks, a mother bear was roaring at her cub that was climbing to high in a tree, a deer that was feeding with it's family at the stream. Jen could not get enough of the beauty that surrounded her. Then she turned a bit to her right to see Lana watching in awe. Jen snapped a few close ups. Lana threatened to take the camera and throw it over the mountain if she took another picture of her. Jen got the hint and proclaimed. "Selfie time" Lana rolled her eyes but moved to check her hair. Jen smiled and took a few pictures of them.

Lana got their food out while Jen laid out their blanket. Lana was happy with Jen's choices. Cheese, crackers, grapes, nuts water and red wine Lana's favorite. They ate, planned their weekend and changed into their suits to lay in the sun. "Hey, babe, you wana swim?" "Yes, that would be nice." They got up and walked hand in hand into the lake. Jen looked at Lana with a devilish grin. "NO! Jen!" She splashed her love and Lana turned on her Ducky and splashed her into submission.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be updating as I can. Please leave a review as it helps make me a better writer. Thanks happy reading.


End file.
